The invention relates to a reciprocating engine with two cylinder banks arranged in a V-shape with a driving gear train originating from an engine crankshaft and leading to camshafts and to an engine clutch disposed in a center plane of the engine.
This type of a reciprocating engine is known from the DE-Z Special Printing ATZ, Automobiltechnische Zeitschrift, 71st Year, No. 9/12/1969 and 73rd Year, No. 5/1971. An output shaft to the clutch driven by the crankshaft--viewed in the vertical direction of the vehicle--extends below the crankshaft and in parallel to it. It is driven by the crankshaft by way of a gearbox which is arranged in a center plane between the two crankshaft ends. The output shaft, also by way of a gearbox, drives the oil pumps arranged in the crankcase of the engine.
It is an object of the invention to arrange the pumps required for the supply of the engine in such a manner that they are easily accessible for repair work, that, as a result of their arrangement, the center of gravity of the engine is as low as possible, and the engine as a whole has a symmetrical construction.
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention by providing an engine wherein pump units comprising a water pump and at least one oil pump are arranged outside an engine crankcase on both longitudinal sides of the crankcase above its bottom part. If the pumps are mounted on the outside on the engine power section, they will be optimally accessible for mounting and repair work. Since they are arranged closely above the bottom part of the crankcase, they contribute desirably to lowering the center of gravity of the engine. A symmetrical construction of the engine can be achieved according to preferred embodiments with identically designed pump units consisting of the water pump and the oil pump mounted on both longitudinal sides of the crankcase.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.